


How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Prompt

by viridianmasquerade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beforan Ancestors, Beforus, Black Romance, Cute lesbians, Dreambubbles, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, Red Romance, operation friendship orgy, pre-abuse gamrezi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmasquerade/pseuds/viridianmasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smaller prompt fills too short to upload on their own. Pairings vary, see the tags. A lot of smut but there's some other stuff too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar-Shitfaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was simply "Gamrezi smut please". I think I did okay for my first written sex scene.

Sugar-shitfaced, sticky, sweaty - if someone, anyone at all, had asked you last sweep how you imagined your first kismesitude, you certainly would not have used those words. And yet here you are with Gamzee, being all those things and revelling in it.

“You’re ugly as sin,” you hiss happily, writhing beneath him as he pounds into you (and oh, with those legs of his, he can go hard enough to make you hurt in the best way). You rake your claws down his lean chest, breaking skin and spilling blood; a little payback. 

“Little blind girl, how in motherfuck would you be knowin’ that?” he asks between heavy breaths. The scent of fresh blood mingles with the heavy fug of Faygo and fucking already thick in the tiny block.

You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer and holding him. “You smell ugly!” you declare with a laugh that turns into a snort. You really have had a lot of miracle soda.

Gamzee snickers at you, more than a little sugar-tipsy himself. “I guess that makes fuckin’ two of us, you skinny bitch.” He leans forward, slides an arm under your back, and scoops you up, never breaking rhythm as he turns and shoves you up against the wall. It’s a neat trick. He’s done it before and it never fails to impress you (a fact you’d rather die than admit).

You curl your fingers into his unruly mane, pulling his head back hard enough to hurt, leaning forward to kiss him. He shivers and starts to fuck you harder, sending waves of pleasure through you. You move to his neck and sink your teeth in, eliciting a moan that almost rattles the rafters. He bites you back, breaking the skin, and it just about sends you over the edge. 

“So close,” you pant. His neck is wet with blood.

“Beg for it,” he hisses in response. But you heard that moan; you’re sure he can’t hold out long enough to make you beg.

“Fuck you.” Between the soda and the sex, you’ve lost your ability to retort eloquently. But you’ve still got one last trick to try. It almost always works. You pull his head closer and bite into his bottom lip, holding it between your teeth as you lick up the blood that dribbles out.

He cries out, cursing, and you’ve won - though not by much. He grabs your ass, sinking his claws in, pulling you down his bulge as he comes, and you can’t help but lose control along with him, howling loud enough that you know it’ll carry through the vents and you do not care who hears. You collapse on each other, sugar-shitfaced, sticky, sweaty.


	2. Justicar and Agitator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt asked for a Beforus Karezi headcanon, flushed. I like this idea and kind of want to expand it someday if I get the time.

“Justicar,” he said, arms folded, leaning against the doorframe. “What brings you here? I assure you, I haven’t been - “

She said nothing, but pulled up her glasses so he could see the scorched red pits of her eyes, and the Agitator, a man she’d never on any occasion known to be quiet, simply stopped talking. She heard him suck in a tense breath. The silence stretched on, and on and on. They both knew what this meant, but neither wanted to say it first.

“Terezi,” he whispered finally, horrified. It was a shockingly intimate gesture, using her birth name instead of her title, and it undid her entirely. She clapped a hand to her mouth to contain a sob. “I’m sorry,” he said, quietly. From him, unlike everyone else, it didn’t sound like a smug platitude.

Which was ironic, because he had every reason to be smug about this turn of events and she knew it. They both did. The Justicar had been his most persistent opponent in his ongoing fight to end culling culture on Beforus. Now here she was, blinded, and the very society she had fought so hard to protect would coddle her like a child and call her ruined. He had every reason to be cruel to her and yet.

He reached out and drew her into his arms. “I’m sorry.” 

She leaned into him, holding him close. “So am I.”


	3. Patience, Dig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter requested fluffy smutty Gamtav. This is the closest I can get to fluffy smut.

“You’re all kinds of being the peanut butter to my jelly, Tavros,” he says, grinning that big wide silly grin of his.

“Yup, that is definitely, um, a thing that is true.” You lean forward and kiss his neck. He purrs happily, peppering your face with gentle kisses in return.

This isn’t the first time or the second time or even - well, you’ve lost count by now, but you never stop marvelling at him. He’s more gorgeous than you think you deserve, but every time you tried to tell him that he just smiled and said you were a miracle, so you quit saying it. Sometimes lately you even go days without thinking it; maybe he’s right. You think you’d like it if he was.

Without warning, he rolls you over so that he’s on top now.

“Excuse me,” you protest, but stop short when he yanks his shirt off. You try to do the same, although it is an exceedingly awkward maneuver to attempt while on your back with Gamzee straddling you. Distractingly shirtless. Not to mention your stupid horns.

“All in good time, little righteous bro,” he says, gently taking your hands, kissing your palms and your wrists and your fingers. “Be gettin’ some motherfuckin’ patience on, dig?” You’d flinch if anyone else said that to you, but the way he says it, with that smile, you know it’s not meant to sting.

You stick your tongue out at him and he chuckles, reaching back to undo your pants and free your straining bulge. He shifts himself farther back so he can reach it properly. “Just,” he tells you, dragging his tongue down it, teasing you, “motherfuckin’ enjoy.”


	4. It's All The Same In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter requested Terezi and Kankri and I couldn't justify it except as something ugly and self-deceptive.

You’re sworn to chasity. You swore you’d never do this. You made a promise to yourself, but she looks so much like Latula that it hurts, and it’s been half a million sweeps of fevered waiting and you just cannot take it anymore. Besides, neither of you is going to tell anyone, and if no one knows, it doesn’t count.

She says you smell like Karkat and that seems to be all she needs right you, though she’s keeping her head down. It’s odd how, even with her blindness, her body language stays the same. Is it shyness? Is it shame? You’re not actually sure, and you need her so bad you’re finding it hard to care. 

You fumble, awkwardly, out of your clothes, and she out of hers. You have to stifle a gasp when you see her naked body at last; she’s flawless, exactly the way you always imagined Latula would be. “You’re so beautiful,” you tell her, and you can’t help smiling a little.

She mumbles a thank-you, and still, she won’t raise her eyes to look at you. Your pump biscuit is beating a mile a minute and you can feel your bulge hardening as you rake your eyes over every inch of her.

"Come here," you tell her, a little uncertainly. Reaching out, you take her by the hand and draw her forward until she’s straddling high up on your chest. You want to see. She finally looks up at you, and even though she’s blind, you’d swear her ruined eyes were staring straight through you. There’s a long pause, and you start to worry (selfishly, so selfishly, but can you help it?) that you’ve ruined it somehow, but then she seems to come to some descision.

Quite suddenly, she leans forward and grabs your neck, pulling you up towards her for a kiss. It hits you like electricity, like fireworks going off, like every stupid cliche in every stupid romance story you’ve devoured in secret. Even though you know she’s not Latula, not really, just for a minute you feel like you can believe it. You kiss her back, hungry for more.

Finally, she breaks off, looking down at you again. Biting her lip, she wriggles backward towards your bulge. She closes her eyes and takes a deep sniff, a half-smile settling on her face. She slips down over you and you cry out, burying yourself in the lie.


	5. Operation Friendship Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just quote the prompt so you know what you're getting into: "might I suggest EquiusxKankri blackrom or AraneaxEridan blackrom? Bonus points if it's AraneaxEridanxMeenah, with EridanxAranea black and Meenah red with both Eridan and Aranea." Only now, months later, do I realize that I accidentally swapped the blackrom pairing so it's Eridan x Meenah and the redrom is AraneaxEridan&Meenah... but the prompter liked it and I think it works better that way anyway.

Aranea wasn’t the type to blow her own horn, but even she had to admit that Oper8ion: Frondship Orgy was a spectacular success. Just about everyone on the invite list had shown up. Several of the participants had broken off into private rooms at this point, and she was sure they were all having a great time. They were certainly making enough noise!

She had been surprised by some of the chemistry in the room - who would have thought that Kankri and Horuss’ dancestor (Equius? yes, Equius) would have hit it off quite so well? But, as they say, love is blind. And maybe deaf as well, in Equius’ case. She could hear Kankri giving him an ear-blistering lecture, but as far as she could tell the indigo seemed to be enjoying it. She could hear him moaning encouragement, breath coming in heavy gasps.

She would have taken a peek to see how they were coming along, but she had other things on her mind. Like being on her knees face-deep in Meenah’s dripping nook with Eridan behind her stuffing his fat bulge deep into her own nook.

Nothing, she thought, feeds the ego better than being sandwiched between two gorgeous seadwellers competing for attention. Nothing. The two of them had spent the evening angling for her approval and she’d been happy to encourage the rivalry. They were getting aggressive with each other now, practically black, and it was so hot she almost couldn’t take it. She’d already come twice and she was on the edge of a third orgasm, cheeks flushed bright blue and panting. She suspected Porrim would approve, if she were still here to see, but the statuesque jadeblood had left with Latula and Mituna some time ago. 

“Face it guppy, she likes me betta!” Meenah crowed gleefully. She curled her hands into Aranea’s hair and ran her nails along her scalp, sending shivers down the blueblood’s spine. It was getting hard to concentrate, between Meenah’s groaning, shuddering pleasure and Eridan purring a stream of dirty encouragement in her ear. 

He grabbed her ass and squeezed, hard, just as he slammed his entire length into her and she shrieked out loud it felt so good. “Oh… reely?” he drawled, fish punning just to wind Meenah up. Aranea pictured the smirk on his angular face.

“Reely,” Meenah responded, getting up. Aranea turned to look, disappointed. 

“I was NOT finished,” she protested, but the highblood shooshed her and pulled Eridan in for a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue over his surprise. She let go just as suddenly as she’d started and shoved him clear out of the way. 

“Lemma shoal ya somefin, buoy,” she said. Grinning, she flipped Aranea onto her back and started licking. She had talent; before long Aranea was a quivering wreck. Meantime, Eridan had started fucking Meenah roughly, raking his nails down her back and trailing bites along her neck. Out of the corner of her eye, Aranea could see Kankri face-fucking Equius, the indigoblood groaning and excitedly rubbing his own bulge.

They were all riding the edge, Aranea, Eridan, and Meenah, but Meenah was determined not to break first. She sunk one finger, then two, then three, into Aranea’s nook and the spidergirl screamed, arching up, grabbing Meenah’s horns and pulling her in closer. Eridan lost it then, looking at Aranea as she came, relishing the way her tiny pert breasts thrust upwards as she cried out. He wrapped one long-fingered hand in Meenah’s braids and yanked hard as he came deep inside her and finally, finally, she came too, shivering and shuddering. 

They collapsed in a pile, exhausted in the best way. “We are a school of gorgeous and sexy losers aren’t we?” Meenah purred, with a satisfied grin.


	6. Things Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter requested Karkat meeting Redglare and them having a conversation about Terezi and the Signless. Karkat's keyed down a lot, more than beyond the level of politeness that he exhibits around Kanaya, because I felt he would be a little more cautious around a dangerous adult troll.

He took her for Terezi from a distance, wandering the dreamscape forest in her red and teal. But the difference was apparent as soon as he caught up to her - this troll was taller, in some way sharper-seeming. And her legislacerator’s garb wasn’t a costume. 

“Oh great screaming fuck,” he said, stumbling back. “You’re Redglare.” He knew the name, knew the face. How could he not, after all the hours Terezi had spent regaling him with stories of her vaunted ancestor’s exploits; her legendary talent, her untimely demise. He’d never met an ancestor in a dreambubble before. He didn’t think anyone had.

She smiled a thin little smile, and nodded. Spine ramrod-straight and hands poised before her atop the dragon-headed cane, she was the very picture of pride in discipline. “My reputation precedes me even in death,” she noted. The idea seemed to please her.

It was nerve-wracking enough being face-to-face with a full-grown adult troll (he was fairly sure he’d never met one before), let alone Terezi’s ancestor. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and end up on the business end of that cane. It was a pity Terezi wasn’t there with him, but if he stopped to find her, they ran the risk of moving out of the dreambubble and losing Redglare entirely. “This girl I know, she’s…” he trailed off, corrected himself. “You’re her ancestor.”

“Oh?” she said, raising one perfectly angular eyebrow.

Which is how he came to be sitting in the woods with Neophyte Redglare talking about Terezi.

“I thought you were her at first, that’s why I ran after you.”

“Why would that be?”

He chose to take the question at face value. He didn’t want to explain why he’d have been running after Terezi. “These are her woods. I mean, she grew up in them. In a treehouse, like some kind of nutbeast, if you can imagine that.”

“I can. I did.”

It took him a minute. “Fuck, well, how was I supposed to - ” he trailed off when he saw she was grinning. “You’re just as bad as she is,” he grumbled, crossing his arms huffily.

She chuckled softly. “You on the other hand are much more fiesty than the Vantas of my time.”

“Wait, hey! How did you know my name?”

Tap, tap. She poked him gently on the horn with the tip of her cane. “I don’t think I have ever seen another troll with quite such nubby horns.” Ruefully, he rubbed the one she’d poked. “Really though, aside from the slight resemblance and the fact that you carry his sign, you’re not that much alike.”

“Did you know him well? Terezi never mentioned that.”

“I doubt she would have known. I only met him the once. Just before he was captured and tried.” She frowned. “If you could call it a trial. It was very poorly done, in my professional opinion. They did not even allow proper scapegoat to be tried as a defense.” She sighed. 

“You’re acting like you wanted him to get arrested,” Karkat protested.

“No, you misunderstand me. I wanted no such thing. I simply think that if they were going to do it regardless, they should have done it properly. He deserved that, at least. He knew he was fighting a futile battle, but he pressed on anyway. They ought to have had some respect.” She toyed with her necklace, silent for a few moments. “It was not until after the trial that I took up the sign. At times, I have wondered what might have been different had I joined him at our first meeting. Perhaps then I might have done something truly worthy of the name of justice.”

“You did though, you captured Mindfang! That has to count for something, doesn’t it?” He’s susprised to hear the depth of her regret. Although, on second thought, no. She’s just like Terezi, holding herself to an impossible standard. 

“She murdered me and escaped.” Anger flashed on her face. “I should have known better. I had more skill than that.” She shook her head.

“You still captured her. You’re famous for that.” 

“Yes,” she said, with careful neutrality. He winced, realizing he'd said the wrong thing. He wasn't quite sure how to fix it. They lapsed into silence, listening to the quiet rustling of the leaves in the trees.

“You were still Terezi’s hero,” he offered tentatively, some time later, breaking the quiet.

She smiled that same thin wry smile. “Yes, I suppose being a hero to one’s descendant does count for something.”

“She wanted to be a famous legislacerator just like you. She named her FLARP character after you. She even got Kanaya to sew her an outfit just like yours and everything,” he was rambling now, trying to make up for offending the other troll. He leaned back on the tree with his eyes closed, still reeling off little facts as they came into his head, enjoying being back on the topic of Terezi and her stupid lame wonderful hobbies. 

“Does she know how much you love her?” Redglare interrupted, tilting her head to the side. 

“What. The FUCK,” he yelled, sitting up bolt upright and looking at Redglare. “No, that’s not even a thing, I just had to listen to her a lot always talking about her dumb FLARP obsession so I know a lot about it that’s all.” He noticed he had been making a lot of big frantic-looking arm gestures and forced himself to stop it.

She grinned, big toothy wide grin, looking just like Terezi. Or maybe it was Terezi who looked like her? Either way. “You listened very well, I think.”

He crossed his arms and looked away. “So what.”

“Nothing. I was just pointing out that you have excellent listening skills, for one who doesn’t care.”

“Not that it matters.” He frowned. “I missed my shot, if I even had one in the first place.”

“So she does know.”

“No! I never said anything.”

“Maybe you should.” She poked him gently in the side with her cane. “You will always regret the things you did not do, more so than the things you did.”

“Tell me more about the Signless,” he said, hoping she would let it drop.

She was kind enough to do so, but still, even after he woke up, he kept thinking about what she’d said.


	7. Framed in Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for spontaneous Karezi makeouts. This was written just after Karkat's death-and-resurrection with the assumption it would be quickly Jossed by new updates. Nonetheless it still makes me smile.

Terezi was talking a mile a minute but Karkat wasn’t hearing a single word. He and Kanaya had finally made their way from Jade’s planet to Rose’s, and as much as he knew the Seers probably had an unbelievable amount of incredibly valuable strategic information to share, right this second, he couldn’t have cared less if you paid him every boondollar in paradox space. He had died and been brought back to life in the span of minutes that day and excuse him if he was still getting his autonomous startle globes settled.

Never having reached God Tier, Karkat was wholly uneducated on the personal experience of death and resurrection. Had been, until the girl in the Batterwitch’s livery had gutted him with that enormous piece of cutlery she carried. It had shocked him into the kind of stunned and silent introspection he had never before known he had the capacity for. The Batter-minion’s departure, following after grimbark Jade, his and Kanaya’s frantic search for an escape portal off-planet, their arrival on the Land of Light and Rain; all of it seemed to him a soft and quiet blur, though he was sure it had been anything but.

Now here he was and Terezi was standing there framed in raindrops made of color, all edges and angles sharp against the blur, teeth and glasses and pointy horns. Sound came back to him in a tidal rush. He shook his head and found himself walking up to her, shoes crunching in the brilliant white sand.

“So our first priority clearly has to be -” but that was the least important thing in the world right now.

He kissed her. It was easy, this time, not like the first (and only) time; what Terezi had called their “little moment”. She made a sound like “mmf!” and went stiff, but didn’t pull back. Like he had last time, a little boy, frightened of his own feelings.

A horrible sinking second passed and he thought he’d gone and ruined everything again (in reverse). Then he felt warm arms around him and pointy Pyrope elbows digging into his side as she pulled him closer and kissed him back, hard, and he knew that everything, at least for the moment, was going to be all right.


	8. Purrbeasts Don't Like Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked for Nepeta x Feferi, with Feferi possibly giving swimming lessons.

Feferi knows that purrbeasts don't like water, so what is Nepeta doing asking her for swimming lessons? It is, as the oliveblood herself would say, purr-plexing (cat-puns feel strange to her but pier-plexing felt like too much of a stretch). She wonders if Nepeta is digging for shipping news, but she isn't usually so circumspect. Feferi says yes anyway, out of curiosity more than anything else, and is surprised to find herself imagining what Nepeta looks like in a swimsuit.

As it turns out, she looks good.  
\--  
Nepeta asked for swimming lessons on a whim, and the whim was, she wants to kiss Feferi. Or maybe just - no, yes, she wants to kiss her. When they really met, in person that is, for the first time, not just on Trollian, Nepeta felt light and tense the way she did the first time she met Karkat. Only more so. She sleeps at night thinking of soft long hair, and royal lips.

She made herself ask because she thought if she didn't she would burst, and she spends three hours carefully alchemizing forty different swimsuits and another hour choosing between her two favorites.  
\--  
Swimming lessons devolve into horseplay (catplay? fishplay?) almost immediately, because Nepeta insists on roleplaying and Feferi can't bring herself to protest. She finds that her cheeks darken and her heart skips every time they accidentally touch while they're splashing around and actually they seem to be accidentally touching a whole lot and - oh. 

Feferi gets it.  
\--  
Nepeta pounces because she can't stand it anymore, and they're in the water in a silly heady tangle of arms and she's gathering her courage to lean forward except that Feferi is already kissing her and, what? Yes, whoa, her mind's a mile behind what her lips have already thought of and when it catches up it's like lightning, except, of course, that that is a stupid cliche that she has always hated.

She tangles her hands in Feferi's hair and resolves to find a better description. Later.


	9. Leetfilthy Hackerbabes

"Need me to unzip your files?"

Sollux looked up from his husktop, startled by the unfamiliar voice. A human girl with wide pink eyes and blond hair was grinning cheekily at him over the top of the screen. She waggled her eyebrows at him. For a troll it would be a goofy but flirtatious gesture; he had no idea what it meant when a human did it. 

"What in the name of fuck are you talking about?" He'd been trying to reboot the meteor lab's radiation-fried computer systems ever since they'd all met up here; hadn't even bothered to introduce himself to the humans (like he cared). It had been hours and he was making no progress, and he was not in the mood to make small talk with humans who could not possibly have any idea what he was doing.

"I said, do you need me to unzip," she looked meaningfully downwards, "your _files_?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

He leaned back, abashed; opened his mouth and closed it again. He had the sudden feeling that human flirting body language was in fact very similar, if not identical, to troll flirting body language and he had no idea what to do next. Why did she keep asking about unzipping his files? Obviously he was capable of unzipping his own files, even wigglers could do that. Wait, did humans get aggressive if rejected? Not that he cared about being rude but her outfit indicated that she was obviously a god tier and -

She burst into giggles, interrupting his train of thought, and extended a hand. "I'm Roxy," she said. He took her hand and shook it, unsure where this was all going. She squinted thoughtfully at him. "And you must be..." 

"Sollux Captor, hacker king. I see my legend precedes me," he interrupted sarcastically.

"I was going to say you must be a _thief_ , Sollux Captor."

"Thief? What the hell are you even saying? I'm a mage," he corrected her. What did this have to do with unzipping files? He was lost and therefore grumpy.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you definitely stole my heart from across the room!" And she winked.

Sollux stared blankly at her. "Can you just go away now? I'm trying to do something here. Obviously."

"I can see that," she said, and instead of leaving, she came around to his side of the husktop and peered down at the screen. "That bracket should be red, not blue," she said, pointing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he exploded, jumping to his feet. "You think you can just waltz in here, say totally incomprehensible things about zipping files and stealing hearts, and then debug my code? _My_ code? For your information this is written in pure ~ATH," he pronounced it til-death, "and your tiny human brain can hardly fucking even _begin_ to comprehend it, let alone _correct_ me on it!"

"O-kay, whatever you say, Sollux Captor." She threw up her blue-gloved hands and started to walk away. "But it should still be red," she called over her shoulder.

"Fine!" he said, and slammed his hand down on the color-change command, like it even mattered! If it was supposed to be red he would have noticed that and fixed it already because he was _the best hacker_ and he was never wrong.

Naturally, because Sollux was Sollux and nothing could ever go right for him, the bracket turned red and the program started to compile. He stared at it, wide-eyed. "Fuck!" He looked up and saw Roxy watching him.

"I hack madfilthy ~ATH," she grinned, walking back over to him. "Roxy Lalonde, hacker _goddess_. As deadly to the grid as I am beautiful." She was standing very close to him. Too close? Disorientingly close. He gaped at her. Now that he thought about it, yeah, she was kind of pretty. For a human. A human with short hair. 

A human who could hack ~ATH. Now _that_ was hot.

She wiggled her eyebrows again. "And if _you_ were a dynamically allocated variable in a ~ATH code you'd create a leak, because I would never delete you from my life." She frowned at his blank look. "Do trolls not do pick-up lines? Is that not a thing?"

"Pick-up lines?"

"Oh my god," she drawled, realization dawning. She started to laugh. "You don't have pick-up lines. That's why no one even laughs, they have _no clue_. Oh my god. Oh my god, I have to go tell Janey."

"Wait," he said, and grabbed her wrist, surprising both of them. He let go immediately when she glanced down. "Uh. I'm sorry I flipped my lid." He ran his hand through his hair just to have something to do with it. "Stick around for awhile. Maybe uh, you might find something else I missed. In. The code." He grabbed a chair and yanked it over to her. She had no idea what it cost him to even admit the possibility that he could have missed something.

"You want me to stay?" He noticed a faint pink flush to her cheeks, and felt a little flutter in his pump sponge. 

"Yeah, I mean, two's better than one, right?" He winked at her, cringing inwardly as soon as he'd done it. That was stupid. He probably looked stupid and she was going to leave now.

She sat down. "Definitely better," she said, and winked back at him.


End file.
